House of Gold
by Livvi May
Summary: Percy decides to surprise his mom with a gift. / You really can't fit too much in a one-shot summary. Please give it a shot!


Percy stumbled through the door, sweaty and tired at 12:56 am.

His mom sat in a fluffy blue armchair with a noteook and pencil. She smiled warmly, genuinely happy to see Percy. "Hi, Percy. There's pizza left over in the kitchen. Do you want me to heat it up while you get cleaned?"

Percy yawned, a massive yawn that couldn't have been stopped if he tried. "No thanks, Mom. I'll get it but thanks. You should head to bed."

She smiled but went into the kitchen anyway to heat up a few slices of pizza for Percy.

Percy rolled his eyes with a little smile on his face at his mother's actions and went to shower. He peeled off his sticky white button up shirt. _Gross..._ he thought and stepped into the shower. He let the water splash down on his face and soak through his hair, running down his back. He finally unleashed the body wash and scrubbed for at least ten minutes.

He finally finished and shook his hair like a wet dog and dried off, pulling on a fresh pair of sport shorts for the night. He went into the kitchen and found his mother scribbling in her notebook.

"What are you writing, Mom?" he took a bite of pizza.

"It's a manuscript for a story about a girl who's always liked this boy and then he realizes that she likes him. The end is them finally dating," Sally explained.

"Where'd you get inspiration for _that_ story?" Percy raised his eyebrows, feigning surprise.

Sally's blue eyes twinkled mischeviously, "A boy named Peter Johnson and a girl named Annabell Chane."

"Did you actually name us that?" Percy took another bite of his pizza.

"No, your name is Chase and Annabeth's is Jackie."

"Wow Mom, sounds like Chase and Jackson!" Percy grinned at his mom.

Sally smile tiredly. "I'll see you in the morning, Percy," she stood and kissed his cheek. "Don't stay up too late, okay? I'll take you to Camp tomorrow."

"Okay, Mom. Good night. I love you," he smiled at her.

Sally's face crinkled as she smiled and turned to go to her bedroom.

Percy jumped up as soon as her door clicked shut and went into his bedroom, finding the little notebook he'd been wriing down numbers in. "Okay," he focused on the floating characters, "as of yesterday, I had $54. 85 cents, and adding in the tips I made today, I have $89.74." Percy grinned. "I have enough."

* * *

"Percy, the note is a G!" the daughter of Apollo was clearly exasperated with Percy's lack of musical talent. "'Father turns _to_ stone-' Try again."

Percy did try again and he made it all the way through the song, hitting every note.

"Yes, Percy, yes!" her blue eyes lit up. She handed him his new ukulele, and the two of them set out to learn the song Percy so desperately wanted to learn.

"Percy, you've got it. You can officially play and sing this song all the way through without help," she smiled and Percy smiled back.

"Thanks, Emma," he began to pack away his ukulele.

"Of course, Perc-" Percy raced out the door before she finished.

* * *

Percy climbed out of his car and walked inside the house.

"Mom? Can I show you something?'" Percy found his mother typing at her laptop.

She rubbed her eyes and smiled, "Of course, Percy."

"Okay," Percy couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he took his ukulele out of the case. He began to sing,

" _She asked me 'Son when I grow old,_

 _Will you buy me a house of gold_?"

Sally looked like she was going cry as he sang.

" _'And when your father turns to stone,_

 _Will you take care of me?_ "

He repeated the first four lines.

" _I will make you_

 _Queen of everything you see,_

 _I'll put you on the map,_

 _I'll cure you of disease,"_

Sally brought her hands to her mouth as her son continued playing. He'd learned how to play an entire song for her? Those weird times he said he needed the car, he was going out and learning how to do this for her?

Percy finished the song with a final strum.

"When I grow old, _will_ you buy me a house of gold?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"I'll make you queen of everything you see, I'll put you on map, and I'll cure you of disease," Percy set his ukulele down, and Sally set her computer down. They both stood and Percy wrapped his arms around his mom and buried his face in her hair.

"I love you," he whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: DISCLAIMER:** song and lyrics are property of Twenty One Pilots, Percy, Annabeth, and Sally are property of Rick Riordan.

My Won-Shot Wednesday addition. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. All constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
